


Ikemen desu ne? (Beautiful, right?)

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [13]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Has someone ever told you you’re really funny when you swim?”





	Ikemen desu ne? (Beautiful, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to one of the extra scenes from the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

Yuya laughed, openly so.

Yuri was less than a metre from him, and he made way inside the water in a funny style, careful to leave his head above the surface.

He mustn’t have noticed why the elder was laughing, but once he reached him he looked at him curiously.

“What?” he asked, taking the camera from his hands, filming him for a few seconds and smiling, then putting it down.

Yuya laughed again, getting away and letting him follow, looking at him closely.

“I'm sorry.” he said, stopping and chuckling. “Has someone ever told you you’re really funny when you swim?”

Yuri arched an eyebrow, getting closer.

“Funny how? No, no one ever did.” he grimace, shaking his head. “It’s not like I’ve ever swum enough to draw any attention on me, anyway.”

Yuya smiled to him, putting his hands to his hips and pulling him close.

“You look like a little frog. You’re really funny.”

The younger blushed heavily, his lips thinning, and he glared at Yuya.

“What do you mean I look like a little frog? Yuu!” he whined. “It’s not a nice thing to say, you know? I’ve never learnt to swim properly, so what? At least I stay afloat, which is more than enough.” he pointed out, practical.

The elder couldn’t restrain himself, and he laughed again.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I find it cute, really. You’re pretty.” he looked straight into his eyes, trying to look convincing enough to avoid Yuri getting mad. To help the task, he pulled him even closer, taking a quick look around before leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “And anyway, if you want to I can at least teach you freestyle. That’s easy, it shouldn’t take long.” he suggested.

Yuri grimaced.

“I don’t know. Why bother? It’s not like I go swimming anyway.” he thought about it for a while, then he smiled an evil smile. “And I don’t really trust your teaching skills too much, Yuuyan.”

The elder shrugged and kept caressing his hips, still meaning to convince him.

“Well, but for once it’d be nice to have me teach something to you, right? We might even find out I'm better than you think.”

He had to fight against the younger’s remonstrance, but in the end he managed to convince him.

They moved to an empty corner of the pool so that they weren’t going to bother anyone, and Yuya tried to quickly remember how he had been taught to swim, wanting to use the same method with Yuri.

He held his hips, asking him to move his arms and legs as per instructions, but he saw clearly how reluctant Yuri was to put his head underwater, and how he couldn’t find a rhythm to breathe.

He sighed and let him go, bringing a hand behind his neck, thoughtful.

“Wait.” he said, getting his attention. “Look how I do it and count for when I come up to breathe. And most of all.” he chuckled. “Be calm and don’t be scared, water’s not going to eat your head if you put it under, little frog.” he made fun of him, before starting to swim.

“I'm not scared!” he heard him yell, the sound of his voice muffled by the water; he swam for a few metres and back, carefully highlighting every movement he was making.

When he reached Yuri again and stood up he saw him absorbed, his lower lip between his teeth.

“What?” he asked. “Is there something which you didn’t understand?”

The younger shook his head and blushed, embarrassed.

“No. No, I get what I should do, I get when I should raise my head up, it’s just that...” he took a few steps forward, looking at him in a way that the other found rather curious. “You look beautiful, Yuya.” he admitted in the end.

“What?” the elder opened his eyes wide, surprised by that sudden statement from his boyfriend.

He thought about it for a moment.

Actually, Yuri had never said he thought he looked good. Yuya was the one saying that, usually, countless time, every time he looked at him and thought that he told him how gorgeous he found him.

He had never been bothered by the discrepancy, and had always told himself that, after all, if Yuri was with him he mustn’t have found him so ugly.

Now that he heard that anyway, he liked way too much how those words made him feel.

He blushed as well, doing nothing to hide a satisfied smile.

“Well, you know...” he mumbled, vaguely uncomfortable. “Thanks?” he said, not at all convinced, trying to think about how Yuri usually replied to him.

The younger chuckled, shrugging.

“I'm sorry, didn’t mean to shock you. I realize I don’t say that often, but it’s not because I don’t think it. It’s just that...” he started justifying himself, but the elder interrupted him.

“You didn’t shock me. I'm just surprised, that’s all. Well, I think that until I heard that I didn’t really believe you thought I was...” he paused, shaking his head. “Say that again, little frog.” he teased, murmuring, holding him once again tight against himself.

“Stop calling me that!” Yuri protested, trying in vain to wiggle out of his hold. “You’re not funny.”

“Little frog.” he repeated, smiling and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“You’re horrible. A monster. And stop calling me that right now.”

Yuya leant down, his eyes at the same height as Yuri’s.

“Am I horrible, little frog?”

Yuri blushed, surprised by the elder’s shift and the way he was looking at him.

“Yes. You’re...” he murmured and then he sighed, frustrated. “You’re beautiful, alright? It’s natural that I think you are, idiot, or I wouldn’t be here. Don’t you think so?” he crossed his arm, finally managing to get away. “And now cut the frog thing.”

Yuya was tempted to tease him more, but in the end he gave up, raising his arms.

“Fine, you win. I’ll stop.” he kissed his lips, before the younger could protest further. “But I like little frog. I find it’s telling.” he couldn’t avoid telling him, messing with his wet hair and smiling again to him, in such a warm way that most likely Yuri couldn’t find it in him to say how little he liked it.

“I give up. Call me as you please.” he surrendered, letting go against his, his head pressed against his chest.

Yuya brought his hands behind his back, caressing him softly and keeping quiet, feeling no need to say anything else.

He still heard Yuri’s words echoing in his mind, and he liked more than he should've the thought that, for once, he could've had that kind of attention from him.

He could let go to that feeling, to the younger’s hug. After all, they both knew that Yuya had most definitely won that afternoon.


End file.
